Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Garbie, Farmer Al and Zuma | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = April 20, 2018 August 4, 2018 August 21, 2018 November 4, 2018 | writer = Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell" | next = "Pups Save the Butterflies"}} "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm" is the second segment of the 6th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. Farmer Al's farm is flooded. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Alex *Farmer Al *Garbie *Bettina *Robo-Dog *Sheep Its a fine evening at Farmer Al's farm. Alex is helping out to water the turnips while Farmer Al struggles to remove a rock blocking a storm drain. Even with Garbie's help, the rock did not bulge. Farmer Al then decides to call it a day and mentions that everyone was ready for their supper and bedtime stories. Alex, enthusiastic, asks on whether he could read the animals a story and Farmer Al agrees. As they enter the farm, Alex forgets to turn off the hose he was using due to his excitement and water continues to flow out... The next day, the pups are at Adventure Beach doing some "pup-yoga", before playing some beach ball. Back at Farmer Al's farm, he wakes up to find the entire farmland flooded, and pretty much a lake. He immediately calls Ryder and after understanding the situation, he calls the pups to the Beach Tower HQ for deployment. Once the pups arrive, after Marshall crashes into them upon being blinded by a deflated beach ball, they learn about the situation at Farmer Al's and that they are taking the Sea Patroller inland to help Farmer Al and his animals. Ryder assigns Zuma to use his submarine to find the source causing the flood and assigns Marshall to rescue the animals who were still floating around. Robo-Dog loads up Zuma and Marshall's boat vehicles, and the Sea Patroller heads for the water before going on land, where Ryder has the Sea Patroller convert into Amphibious mode to travel down the road to Farmer Al's, drawing some puzzled looks from other drivers. Once at Farmer Al's, the Sea Patroller is converted back to Aquatic mode, and Zuma and Marshall are deployed for their duties. Zuma finds the hose that Alex left on and turns the faucet off soon after, while Marshall helps Garbie onto the Sea Patroller. Robo-Dog uses the Sea Patroller's crane to carry Farmer Al and most of his animals onto the ship from the barn's roof, while a makeshift bridge is made to help Bettina across with Rocky and Chase's help. With the animals getting anxious and restless, Zuma leads them in doing some deep breathing yoga to calm their nerves, and when Farmer Al mentions his irresponsibility with removing the boulder blocking the storm drain, Ryder has Rubble head down to remove it. As Rubble tries to get the rock removed, he is sucked in by the current caused by the storm drain and gets stuck in a whirlpool. He calls Ryder for help and he swiftly deploys Zuma and Rocky to get their vehicles to help Rubble out. As Rubble begins to feel dizzy, Ryder briefs that they should not go too close lest they get sucked in and that they needed to catch him first. He then finds a hose that he could use and asks Rocky to grab hold to it, and Zuma to be on stand-by. With Rocky's vehicle grabbing on, Ryder throws the hose and manages to catch Rubble. He proceeds by asking Rocky to back-up but the current starts pulling Rocky in. Ryder quickly asks Zuma to pull Rocky back and with effort, Rubble is freed. Some time later, the farm is completely drained of the flood waters thanks to the storms drains working again. The Sea Patroller is also converted back to Amphibious mode to let the farm animals back out onto dry land. As Farmer Al thanks Ryder for his help, Alex arrives to question about the hose he left turned on last night, but upon seeing the Sea Patroller and the PAW Patrol there with Farmer Al, Alex realizes his mistake and apologizes for it. Ryder and Farmer Al assures him that no harm was done, and everyone shares a good laugh afterwards. *Use his submarine to find the source of the flooding. *Use his rescue boat to rescue the animals floating around. *Bring the animals over to the Sea Patroller from the roof of the barn. *Build a bridge for Bettina. Use his submersible to free Rubble from the whirlpool. *Use his vehicle to remove the rock from the storm drain. *Use his submarine to help pull back Rocky. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Pups Save Puplantis DVD.jpg|link=Pups Save Puplantis (DVD)|''Pups Save Puplantis'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm's Pages Category:Water Episodes Category:Sea Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Zuma is on the title card Category:Garbie is on the title card Category:Farmer Al is on the title card Category:Zuma is a first responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S5) Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Farmer Al calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble needs rescuing Category:Bettina needs rescuing Category:Garbie needs rescuing Category:The sheep need rescuing Category:Farmer Al needs rescuing Category:2018 Episodes Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S5) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S5)